Reflections And Dreams
by Rachel Selina
Summary: This story is set somewhere between the edpisodes A New Life and Mothers And Daughters.


Started and Finished on 7th December 2005

**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

This story is set somewhere between A New Life and Mothers And Daughters.

**Reflections And Dreams**

**By Rachel **

Michaela Quinn – Sully, as she was now sat on the porch of her beautiful homestead just enjoying some time to herself on this mid summer day

She found herself lost in happy reflections while she was admiring the scenery of the majestic mountains and unending grasslands that encompassed their property.

Her wonderful husband had chosen so carefully this particular piece of land for their new home. He had wanted somewhere far enough away from town to afford them some privacy and yet not too far that she would have problems seeing her patients. He also said that with the train coming he wanted to preserve the land, as he knew it and therefore purchasing this plot would do just that.

Although reticent at first, primarily with regards to the distance, Michaela soon saw Sully's point of view and came to view their land as a haven away from the hustle and bustle of town.

Something that she now cherishes more than anything is the peace, which this land provides.

And as she reflected further she realised that it was not only peace that could be found here but also more simply it was her home, it was their home.

That phrase still made her tremble with the excitement of a teenager in love, but she was no teenager she was a newly married woman. Why she felt like this, she couldn't say for sure; but she loved this feeling and the many others that only one man had ever been able to make her feel, her husband Sully.

He really was an extraordinary man; prideful yet giving, gentle yet strong, compassionate yet stubborn, affectionate yet reticent. They were so alike in many ways and yet so different. Both of them were stubborn, caring, compassionate and he was bringing out the affectionate, passionate side of her. And yet there was one very big difference between them that she suspected may never change, but some how that was ok, and that was the fact that she liked to be able to know what was going on and tell people what to do, whereas he just stood on the outside, or so it seemed to her, and watched everything going on from a distance.

This didn't really surprise her, as she knew that for many years before she had arrived in Colorado Springs Sully had lived with the Cheyenne and only came into town when he had to. He had suffered so much sadness in his life here in town that she couldn't blame him from withdrawing. Sully had often said that it was her presence that changed that and made him want to come into town more often. This fact she thought doubtful but very sweet all the same.

The Sully that she knew now was certainly different from the recluse that she had first met four years ago, but then she had also changed and he had definitely been the one to do that.

With his support she had been accepted as the doctor the town so desperately needed, she had found her place in the community by being on the town council, and she had learned to love again.

_Learning to love again_. Oh that had been such a struggle in the beginning, she was so nervous and just scared of everything that revolved around any form of intimacy that she often wondered if there was something wrong with her and whether she was actually capable of love. Hank had once said that she was frozen, and at the time she believed him but Sully had been so patient and thoughtful and had slowly chipped away at all of the rules that she had been taught from such a young girl, to reveal what Sully called a very enthusiastic wife.

When Sully had proposed to her in the sweat lodge, she thought that it was the most magical, enchanting, dream that she had ever had. But it wasn't a dream. He had actually asked for her hand. She never thought that she would ever marry after losing her fiancée but Sully was sitting on the floor of the lodge asking for her hand. She could hear the words as if it was yesterday.

"_I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you, I need to be with you."_

"_Sully."_

_I will love you all my days. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

The kiss that followed was one that Michaela would never forget, it was so different than any kiss that Sully had given her before and for the first time since they started courting she wasn't afraid of expressing her feelings for this man which had stolen her heart and given her a new life. She truly loved him and couldn't wait to be married to him.

Although looking back she could now see how naïve she was with regards to the wedding night, Sully certainly hadn't been. He had promised her that _"they would take it ever so easy"_ and he certainly kept to his word. It was the most amazing experience that she had ever had. From the gentle caresses, to the passionate kisses which left her breathless, to the unwritten permission from Sully that she could do what she wanted when she wanted, to the actual pinnacle of the event. It was just pure magic—she really couldn't think of a better word to describe her feelings.

And those feelings hadn't ceased or even dwindled, as she had suspected they might from her mother's "talk" calling it a _"wifely duty and one which shouldn't be enjoyed by the woman."_ No, she definitely enjoyed it and she quickly learnt that it was ok to express her enjoyment in whatever means she wanted. She also learnt very quickly that Sully was delighted at her wanting to learn and reciprocate to please him.

That honeymoon was pure ecstasy and Michaela suspected that she had never felt freer, happier or definitely more loved in her entire life.

Somehow coming home, although wonderful in its own way made her feel a little sad because she feared that this new physical love would end due to the children, how wrong could she have been.

Yes, they had to adapt slightly and keep the noise down. But if anything, being home had increased her yearning for her husband, and she secretly wished that she could be with Sully all the time. Of course she knew that was impossible. She could feel herself growing warm and tingly with just the thoughts of this form of love that she enjoyed so much. Oh, if only Sully was here _now_.

As if reading her mind she was amazed to see Sully riding up to the paddock with a smile on his face.

Michaela asked him what he was doing home so soon; in reply he just gave her a kiss and with a suggestive hint in his voice said, "I wanted to see my beautiful wife."

Not needing anymore convincing they both stepped inside the homestead where Sully preceded to light the fire in the lounge and Michaela locked the doors.

Watching her husband at work made Michaela's breathing quicken—a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sully.

Smiling to himself, he thought that Michaela looked absolutely radiant and was clearly longing for some special treatment, but he wanted this time to be different.

He told her to go upstairs and get her nightgown. With a questioning look, she agreed.

While she was gone, he lit some candles; brought the bathtub in and filled it with the scent of lilies, once everything was ready he awaited the return of his still blushing, yet enthusiastic bride.

Michaela descended the stairs and caught her breath at the wonderful sight that stood before her. Not only was the bath set up but also the whole room was alight with exquisite candles and the aroma of lilies was almost overwhelming.

Michaela didn't need any convincing to get into the water but she did insist on sharing it with Sully, which secretly was his plan all along.

They washed and caressed each other in the places that they knew would cause complete delight, finishing with such an explosion of marital bliss that neither was sure that they would ever come down.

Slowly getting out of the bath they towelled each other off and then sat on the floor in front of the fire occasionally whispering words of endearments and sharing soft kisses.

When silence finally fell between them, Sully realized that Michaela had fallen asleep, not surprising, he thought with a wry grin on his face. He cleaned up the downstairs so that little eyes would see no evidence of the earlier activities. He then lifted the sleeping Michaela into his arms and carried her upstairs where he hoped to be able to continue this little tryst later when the children were in bed but for now he was content to just watch his beautiful bride sleep peacefully.

With that thought in his mind he went to bed, wrapping Michaela in his arms securely, falling asleep, and dreaming of their future together.

**The End**


End file.
